Suit of Red
by LadyRedinWaiting
Summary: Hannibal wants a new friend which he can manipulate to his liking. Will Graham just want to be normal and he could use a friend. These two develop a friendship but will it end up in a dark place. This story has a focus on the friendship of Hannibal and Will. Events are focus on Will's and Hannibal's point of view.
1. A New Beginning

This story is about Hannibal and Will becoming friends. The reason for the M rating is for Adult content like murder, psychology warfare, possible swearing, and possible relationship development with characters. I will be adding new murder story and just keep the main murders.

Chapter One:A New Beginning

Hannibal's POV

Today, I shall meet Will Graham and I hope that become closer to him. Jack Crawford came in to my office today and wanted me to become Will's psychiatrist. He was referred to me from Alana Bloom one of my acquaintance. It seems that she fears to be alone with Will. I wonder if it because his thought process. No matter, I shall take him and treasure him.

Jack wants me to make sure that Will doesn't get to close to the case. I agree to this and I hope to learn more about Will. However, I will push Will to his limits and see how he will react. What I know of him, if he is given the chance he will kill and I want to know how it will make Will feel. I want to see how I can shape Will Graham to my liking.

I wonder what I should wear to this meeting? It has been a long day and I don't really want to dress up to much. He looks through his large closet which is color coded. His suits hanging neatly in part of the closet, his ties are in drawers, his jackets are hanging on another side and his shoes are carefully laying in the closet. Everything had an order to it and Hannibal like order.

Hannibal decide to wear the same thing but he takes off his tie. He wears a cream jacket, light brown sweater with a white button up shirt underneath. He feels comfortable and hopes that Will is going enjoy his company.

I walk into Jack's office and see Will is seated. He is man that has rich curly brown hair, greenish blue eyes which he hides with his brown frame glasses. His clothes are plain and seem show his personality. He seems to be tall man but he is seating with his back crooked it was hard to tell.

Will is talking to Jack about the case. He looks like he is in distress about something. He seems so fragile but yet he tries to hide it from who? I look at the board that is related to their recent case and remember for later use if need be. I feel a tension in the atmosphere between Jack and Will. I sit next Will and look at him. He seems in a disarray and seems like he doesn't want to talk to me. Which makes me a bit sad but still give him a smile.

* * *

Normal POV

"Dr. Lecter, I am glad that you could join us. This is Will Graham." Jack get up and shakes Dr. Lecter hand.

"Hello Will, I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter. It is nice to meet you." Hannibal extends his hand for a shake but Will didn't even move. He seem uninteresting and didn't raise glaze to him.

"Will?" Jack questioned his stillness and cold shoulder to Dr. Lecter.

"Why is he here Jack? Whose profile is he doing? Is he going to be working on the case or me?" Will questions Jack's action in bring in a psychologist. He is not please and didn't even want to acknowledge him. He is acting like a child and he knew it but didn't care.

"Will, I am here to help you with your emotions. I know you are unstable. I can see that you don't like to social with people. You are not making eye contact with me." Hannibal pause to see if Will reacts but he just sits still and look at the floor."I understand that after seeing so much death you need to be able to talk to someone about it at the end of the day." Hannibal explains to Will in a gentle tone and wanted to soothe the man. Yet, still point out his flaws as well.

"Stop analyzing me!I am fine. I don't need anyone." Will responds in a bitter tone and still keeps his eye off Hannibal. The man is getting under his skin and he understand him as well. It is like Dr. Hannibal Lecter is look right through him and looking into his core.

Jack waits and sees how the two will react. He wants them to get along but Will is making more of a problem than it needs to be.

"Will, this is for your own good. I am not here to harm you but to help you. You need to understand this and I am here for you when every you need me." Hannibal smiles and stays calm the whole time.

Will finally, looks at him and understands what he is trying to do."Don't think I am just going to run to you when something bad happens." Will states and looks straight in his brown eyes. He feels odd when he looks at Hannibal and wonder what is it. His eyes were not normal they had a tint of crimson red like blood. Hannibal's eyes never moved away from Will's face.

"Will, I am here for you no matter. You can start to come to my office whenever you are free." Hannibal beams and gives Will his card.

At first he was reluctant to take but he takes it. "Sure." He grumbles at Hannibal but he knows that he will need it as some point.

Jack Crawford grins and is thrilled that the two will be getting along."It is good to see that you two have made acquaintance. Now, Will and me have some work to do. Thank you for coming Dr. Lecter. I hope to see you soon." He escorts Hannibal out of the room.

After a few hours of work Will goes home and wonders about new person in his life. His mind is lost and is focus on this man.

* * *

Will's POV's

I come home with a house full of stray dogs and I love every single one. Dogs have always been loyal to me. People always have hurt me.

I am still puzzled about this new character. He seems to have the right intentions but there is something about him that I can't put my finger on. He is foreign his accent seem to from German origins. His voice seemed to calm me but why? Am I attracted to this man? But, that can't be possible. I don't like to social in general but yet I am drawn to this man.

I am very confused after meeting this man. Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He is a tall man with dirty blonde hair, elegant eyes, and his clothes seem so perfect. The sweater suites him well. He seems so kind to me but why? I was never shown such kindness from Dr. Bloom and she never wants be alone with me. Yet, this man wants me to come and see him every week. He called me unstable just by looking at. It is that obvious to everyone?

Dr. Lecter a man of mystery and I want to know more about him. Why? What is his deal with me? Should I worry about him or is he dangerous? His paranoia is getting the best of him.

Will tries to get to bed so that he be rested but he can't stop thinking about Dr. Hannibal Lecter. His body tosses, turns and feels a cold sweat as well. This night would last long and restless for Will. He thought revolved around Hannibal Lecter and how caring he is toward him. His body aches and he wants to see Hannibal. Will want to talk to Dr. Lecter and tell him all his troubles. Will is changing somehow and he didn't know what is going on. Will knew this is a new chapter in his life and he was unsure what will happen next to him.

* * *

Hannibal's POV

I came home and cooked a heartily meal for myself. My thoughts linger about Will Graham. I could see that he is a trouble soul. He needs someone to guide him to right path. However, that will not be me. I want to see how troubled Will can be but yet I still want to be his friend. I am drawn to him but I don't know why yet. I will learn more about him and understand what Will Graham the man that he is today.

I called Dr. Bloom to get a better understand of Will but she never pick up the phone. It was odd but I thought nothing of it at the moment. It was late at night and she could have been asleep.

I could not sleep tonight my mind would not let me. I decide to draw some sketch of Will. I drew pictures of him seating in the chair with his face looking down. He seems so childlike and lost.

I start to draw another picture but of him looking at me with his lost eyes. His eyes seem to beg me to save him from his own mind. My Will Graham it is time that I make you mine dear Friend.

Any good? Comment Please! I would like some feedback.


	2. First Meeting

Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: First meeting

Hannibal POV

Another day passes and Will has not called him for an appointment. I makes me question if he will ever come to me. These days I keep on drawing Will and his sorrow eyes. However, there was someone at my door that he was not expecting. It is seven thirty at night and I had no appointments schedules. I hear a knocking at the door and I wait for a minute before answer the door.

I have a feeling that this is going a good day. He calls out " I am coming" and opens the door with a smile.

* * *

Will's POV

Every day, since I have met Dr. Lecter and he is all I can think about. I am not focus at work and this case is very important.

There has been eight deaths of teenage girls and Jack wanted me to find the killer. However, my mind could not focus and Jack could see it. He told me to go to Dr. Lecter and talk to him. Then, get my head in the game and close this case.

I didn't want to go to his office but I had to and I need to be focus. It could be a good idea to see Dr. Lecter and maybe he can be helpful. All I have been think about is Dr. Lector and the way that he look at me. I forgot to make an appointment I hope he doesn't mind. I drive to his office and look for a secretary. Yet, there was no one there and I start to wonder if he had one. I wait a bit and then I knock on the door. I feel like I am shaking and I can feel the sweat from my back. Maybe, I should not be here. Right, before I leave Dr. Lecter opens the door with a smile.

* * *

Normal POV

"Oh Hello Will. I wasn't expecting you to come in. If I had know better you have been avoid me." Hannibal says with a grin and Will seems to blush at the comment. He is right about Will avoid him.

"I am sorry. I didn't call. I didn't know if was really going to come here. Jack wanted me to come here because I can't seem to focus on the case. My mind seems to be fixed on something." Will mumbles, he scratches his neck, and he still couldn't look at him in the face.

" Come in Will. We can sit down and talk about this thing." Hannibal welcomes him in and can see that he is still uncomfortable. "Will, you know that you be comfortable with me. I am here to help you."

"Thank you." Will says in a shy voice and looks up at Hannibal. He sees that he has a nice smile and is very welcoming. Today, Hannibal is wearing a three piece suit and he wore it lovely. It was a pleaded jacket, a gray vest, a light blue shirt, and last a enteric brown tie. Will did not take his eyes off Hannibal's clothes. It was better than looking at his eyes.

"Will, you still here? You seem to be somewhere else?" Hannibal chimes in and brings Will back to reality. "Didn't you come here for a reason?" He wanted to keep Will focus and have him talking about his problems.

"Oh, I am sorry. I am just..." Will didn't wanted admit that he was starting at the doctor.

"Will, you can tell me anything? So what is this problem you wanted to talk to me about?" Hannibal asks in a calm voice and watched Will's every movement.

"Right. I am sorry. It is hard to focus with... you here?" Will finally says and he fidgets most of the interview.

"Will, are you attracted to men?" Hannibal asks and smirks at him. He waits for a reactions and see that Will over reacts.

"What no?! Why you ask that?" Will become confuses, frustrated, and he can feel his face turning red.

"Well you said that it is hard to focus with me in the room? Are you attracted to me? I have to tell you are my patient and I am psychologist. We can't possible have a relationship." Hannibal makes it clear to Will but he still looks confused.

"I don't know. Just please help me Dr. Lecter?" Will pleading with Hannibal and his eyes seemed so lost.

"It will be ok, Will. I am here to help you. You need to focus on the case. What is holding you back?" Hannibal gets back to helping Will. He needed his help and he need to be able to focus. He needs Will to be on tasks and make him trust him.

"Honestly, I think that not see you. I don't social with people but you are different." Will says the truth to Hannibal. He blushes and realizes what he had done.

"You have wanted to see me Will? You could have called me. I had my hours on my card. Will, you can come here and talk to me any time. I am here for you." Hannibal says to Will and now knows that he has been thinking about him. Will is under his spells and he can make Will what he wanted him to be.

"Yes, I have wanted to see you. I feel like I am drawn to you in some odd why? I think I will be seeing every week. I need a routine. Can you help me Dr. Lecter?" Will asks, he opens up his body language and looks Hannibal right in the face.

"That is good to hear Will. I would like to see you every week. You can see me every Thursday at seven thirty. I will help you any way that you need. This meeting is an important first step. Will it good to see that you want help." Hannibal smiles at Will and he respond with a small smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Lector." Will felt comfortable with Hannibal and feels like a human being when he is around him. He felt important to someone and he can have someone there for him.

"Your welcome, Will. It is getting quite late and I am guessing you have a case to work on. Will, if you need anything I am here for you. Thursday at seven thirty we have an appointment. Don't forget." Hannibal smiles at Will and shows him the door.

"Yes. Thank you Dr. Lecter. I feel like have some clarity and I think I can focus now." Will leaves feeling better but only for a moment. He hears his phone go off and it is Jack. It was about the case and he is ready.

* * *

Hannibal POV

I was shocked that Will came to me for help. It seems he needed a little push for him to come to me I am guessing Jack saw something was up with Will.

He was amusing to watch and he seems to shy talking about his sexuality. He is not a very open person but he is open to the idea of talking to me. It seems he has been thinking about me but in what way. I don't think he is attract to me but that can be examine later.

I like that he can be comfortable with me. If I can earn his trust maybe we can be friends. He is a valuable pawn to my game. I am ready to start the game. He is right where I want him. I have something to do now. I am much close to Will. My shy Will finally decide to come to me.

Let the Best Pawn Win.

Please Comment! Give me feedback! I know the story is coming slow but it will have more gore.


	3. Blood on his hands

This chapter is weird! Sorry. I figure that people have watched so I just wrote the thoughts of Will and Hannibal about the event. Hannibal is developing feelings that he knows he shouldn't.

Will POV

Today, I killed a man and I like it. My body and mind enjoy the adrenaline. It had made me feel so alive. Jacob Hobbs's blood was cover on my skin. I just kept on shooting him even when fell down. I think must have shot him at least six times. The last word that he said were "See, See" and he died. I was confused about what he was saying. What was there to see?

I had tried to save Abigail but I was too shaken. Her blood was on my hands and I couldn't do anything. She had a gash on her throat and I tried to apply pressure to the wound. But, Hannibal pushed my hands away and done the right procedure. I just watch him and slowly process what happen. The event seemed like a blurred and I didn't really know what happen.

Hannibal, was there the whole time, he saved Abigail and he went with her to the hospital. I am grateful for him being there. He did what I couldn't save a life. That day went by slowly and my mind seemed to be confused. I had taken a shower. I washed off their blood but yet I couldn't help but the feeling of the rush was still there. I still wanted to go and kill someone. I needed to calm down. I got dressed in a maroon shirt, a brown jacket, and black pants. I might not be as fashionable at Dr. Lecter but I can look clean cut.

I drive to the hospital and go into Abigail Hobbs's room. I see Dr. Lecter seating next to her and he is holding her hand. If I hadn't know him I would think of Hannibal as her father. But, then I relies that I killed her father.

I walk slowly towards her bed and watch her breath. She looks so fragile and I sat next to her on the other side. I hope I have made her life better but I might have as well destroy.

* * *

Normal POV

"Will wake up." A husky voice tells him and he grumbles at the person. "Will, is time to go home." Hannibal says to Will and hopes he wakes up. He didn't want to wake him but he shouldn't be here. He looks like a young child sleeping so tranquil and innocence

"Wait, where am I?" Will mumbles and relies that he is in a hospital chair."Right, I came here to see Abigail. How is she?" He asks Hannibal and looks at him. He scratches his head and still feels uncomfortable being here. He didn't even mean to look at him but he couldn't help it. Hannibal is in a pale blue sweater under a cream shirt and dark brown pants. He look like a gentleman and Will can't help himself. He stares at the handsome man before him.

"Will, she is fine. Abigail is still unconscious but the doctors say that she will be fine. Why are you here?" Hannibal asks him and tries to sound like a friend rather than the a psychologist.

"I wanted to see if she was ok? I wanted to know that she survived. Thank you for saving her. If you weren't there she would have dead in my arms." Will says in a hush tone. He starts to wonder why he was here. He buries his head in his hands. He shouldn't be here because he had just killed her father. Did he want to explain his action to her?

"Will? Are you ok?" Hannibal kneel next to him and he takes him over to the couch. He watches him yet again. He watched him during the event and take mental note of Will's action.

"I don't know? I just kill a man. He was a father and husband. Did I do the right thing?" He asks for clarity from Hannibal even thought they just met.

"Jacob Hobbs had kill innocent young women, his wife and tried to kill his only daughter. He was an evil man. You did what you knew was best." Hannibal looks into Will's dark blue eyes. He did exactly what he wanted. He smiles at him and pats his back gentle.

Will turns his head and raises his eyebrow. "Hannibal?" He questions his actions. He is giving him mixed message. He said this is a strictly a patient and psychologist relationship. However, they did go through bloody event and it is a lot to handle.

"Oh, I am sorry. I just want to comfort you. I didn't mean to over step the boundary ." Hannibal let himself go and chuckles at his own actions.

"Umm it's fine. I think I want to stay here a bit longer." Will says and looks at Abigail. She seemed to look similar to a porcelain doll and she didn't even move.

"Would you like some coffee?" Hannibal asks as he leaves the room. However, Will just went back to sleep on the small couch. "Sleep well, my dear Will" He leaves the two sleepers and hopes they get better soon.

As Hannibal walks into the hall, he sees Dr. Bloom pass by. He need to stop her before she finds what she is looking for.

"Dr. Bloom. Are you looking for Will?" Hannibal asks the petit woman that stopped in front of him.

"Yes I am. Do you know where he went? Jack can't get contact of him." Dr. Bloom asks in a worried tone and looks around frantically.

"I didn't see him in the room. Maybe he went home to rest. He had a rough day." Hannibal lies to her. "Good night Dr. Bloom." He leaves the hospital and she follows him quickly.

* * *

Hannibal POV

Will had killed a man but I have yet to learn how he felt about it. His actions were to do the right thing which he did. I am glad he did but I didn't expect him to come the hospital. I had made this event a reality. I called Hobbs before we came and watched Will's every move. He had blood cover his skin and he was shaken during the event. He was not stable at all and he tried so hard to help Abigail. It was like he shatter into pieces as he killed Hobbs but he still knew what he was doing.

I felt that I needed to help Abigail. She remind me so much about my younger sister. She can have a bright future and I will take her into my care. She needs a new family, Will and me can be her family. Will seems to have some connection to her and feels the need to care for her. He is man with pure empathy no matter who it is. He may not want to social with other but yet he is willing to help them if needed.

I wonder why Dr. Bloom was looking for him. I believe she does care for him but she knows that he is not good for her. Silly woman, Will is only for me and I am not willing to share such a wonderful person.

I need to talk to Will and make sure he goes to the session. We have a lot to talk about the event and his feelings. He needs to open up more and I need to be more of a psychologist to him. I acted in the wrong way and I should have not touched him. I felt that I need to comfort him. I want to be closer to him and I want our relationship to become a friendship. I am starting to care for him and it is problem. I can't get emotion attached to him at least not yet. My murderous Will what are you doing to me?

Is Hannibal starting to have feelings for his pawn?

I hope you enjoy! Please some comments or feedback?


	4. Emotions Rising

I am changing gears and Hannibal wants Will for others reasons. He is a bit out character but it is a experiment. I must let the heat rise! Enjoy!

Will POV

I can't sleep. All I can see is Hobbs and his dead body. I feel the cold sweat dripping all over my body. I take off my shirt and try to go back to sleep. I start to think about Dr. Hannibal and I seem to calm down a bit. Then, I start to wonder why he is keen on helping me. He seems to be interested in me but why? I am over thinking everything. But why would he touch me last night in such a comfortable way. It wasn't sexual but still I am not used someone touching me. Not used to people being social and people taking interest in me.

I need some sleep. I going to need to talk to Dr. Lecter about my dreams. He is going to think that I am not stable.

Will slowly goes to bed and has a nightmare of Hobbs yet again. Soon, he must see Dr. Lecter.

Normal POV

* * *

Will had to go Dr. Lecter's office to get a psyche evaluation to make sure that he is stable to go back to work.

"Will, you have to be evaluated before you can go to work. You have to be stable to go bacl to work. So please go I need my beauty sleep." Jack calls him at his home. Will laughing at the word stable. He never thought of himself as stable.

"I will go to Dr. Lecter. There is no need to worry Jack." Will says in a low tone and is annoyed with Jack. He always tells him what to do and when to do it.

"Good. This is for you own good Will. See you soon." Jack hangs up on him.

Will takes a shower and became lost in his thoughts. He is not ready for this appointment but he had to go. He gets dress in light plaid blue shirt, green jacket and tan pants. He felt like he is going on a date and smiles a little. He drive to Dr. Lecter's office and waits in the room for him to call him in.

Hannibal is happy today because he knows he will see Will today. He likes seeing Will it is refresh mix from his usual patient and not as attractive. He opens the door and sees Will waiting for him.

"Good afternoon, Will how are you today?" Hannibal asks in a gentle tone and let's Will into the room.

"I didn't sleep well." Will says and walks around the room. He seems calm unlike last time where he was obsessing over Dr. Lecter. He want to looks around the office because it seems so big. There is a library on the second level and Will goes up the ladder. He takes a look at the shelves and looks at the book collection.

Hannibal stand, observe Will and his actions. "Will, are we going to start our session?" He asks and looks up at Will.

"We can talk. I would like look around." He responds and looks at the books. He can hear Dr. Lecter saying something but he is not listening.

"Will, are you even listening me? Those pants don't flatter your butt." Hannibal says in cunning tone and smirks at Will.

"What did you say about me?" Will turns to Dr. Lecter and gives him a confused look. He decide that he should go and seat down in his chair.

"Now that I have your attention. Here is your psych evaluation. You can go back to work. Isn't that why you are here Will?" He gives him the paper and stands in front of Will.

Will looks at him at a twisted face and wonder why he would say something so cruel. "Yes, I had to come for the evaluation but I came here for a reason." Will looks at him with regretful eyes. He feels a little betrayed by Dr. Lecter.

"Why are you here, Will? It is just because Jack Crawford made you or did you came at your our free will?" He looks in Will's sad eyes. He could see that hurt in his eyes and he didn't mean hurt Will.

"I came here because I need someone to talk to. Are you trying to alienate me for Jack? I am confused Dr. Lecter. Aren't you here to help me? I need help." Will didn't know what to do. He just wanted clarity and someone to care for him. Dr. Lecter seems to be playing mind games but he had to care right?

"I am sorry, if I have hurt your feelings. Why are not sleeping well?"Hannibal relocated his attention to Will's issues. He wants to show that he cares and wants to help as well.

"I have seen Hobbs when I close my eyes. I can't sleep since I killed him. Is there something wrong with me?"

Hannibal gets up and whispers into Will's ear."Did you enjoy killing Hobbs, Will?" His hand touches his shoulder and gets close to Will.

"What? How did you know that? What are you doing to me?" Will questions Dr. Lecter and didn't know how to react to the touch or the question.

"Will, you haven't answer the question." Hannibal wants him to answers and admit that he likes killing. He could feel that Will like it and he continue to touch his shoulders. The touch is a way of comfort in some way.

"When, I shot I felt the rush in my body and I felt so alive. I wanted to kill him. I thought he deserve to die." Will finally says to the doctor and looks at right at him. He could hear

his heartbeat and his face is becoming flush. He didn't know what he is feeling.

Hannibal notices his reactions and licks his lips. He had Will right in his hands and he could do anything he wants with him. "Will, what are you feeling right now?" He walks back to seat and watches Will very closely.

"I don't know how to feel right now? I am sorry Dr. Lecter what is going on here?" Will looks confused and looks at Lecter's clothes closer. He is wearing a light blue shirt, a tie with a elegant design, a gray pleated vest and a jacket in the same pattern. He look so handsome but had a dark aura around him. He could feel Lecter's eyes on him.

"I am here to help, Will. It seems like our time is up. I will see you to the door." Lecter says in the composed tone and grins at Will.

"Ok? Well, can I call you when I am having a nightmare." He ask as child would their parent for something.

"Of course. I am here to help you." Lecter smiles and takes Will to door. He pats his butt and Will looks at Lecter. He moves slowly away, laughs a little and gets out the room.

Hannibal grins and wonders what Will thinks of him now. He had fun with Will today and has change his plan with him.

* * *

Hannibal's POV

I had fun at this appointment and a bit aroused. Will had grown on me and he didn't react to much to the touching. I might just shape him into my lover. It is an unusual idea but there is nothing that can stop us. Some factors must be taken into consideration. I still can't tell if Will is gay and he doesn't seem comfortable with the question last time. He seems confused to my touch but not unwanting of my touch. He wants someone to care for him. I have to be careful and I have to be cautious with him. He is a fragile mind but he needs to bond with someone.

I had gotten some information and I am right about his capacity of killing. He will do nicely when needed. He is still very unstable but Jack will wanted to used him for his gift. It slip my mind to ask him about this gift. How silly of me. I was having too much fun during my appointment with Will. I must go off and do something. I can't wait to for you to call me My shy Will.

Hannibal seems to be up to no good and Will doesn't know what to do?

Please Comment and some Feedback!


	5. Death of a Salesman

In this chapter, I am introducing a new killer and they are are staying for a few chapters. Oh Warning there is some details about a death in this chapter! I hope you like them.

Will POV

I get back home confused about what happen with Dr. Lector and he was acting odd. He gotten close to and made me feel uncomfortable but I couldn't say anything. I think he touch my ass but why? Does it he want to confuse me? Is he attracted to me? What is going on with him? Maybe he was just pushing me out? I just want to sleep. I try to go to bed only to wake up from being wet from a cold sweat. I take off my shirt and gets a towel to keep dry. As I fall asleep I gets a call from Jack. I groan at the phone and pick it up.

* * *

Normal POV

"Hello, Jack. What is it that you need at this time of the night?" Will asks in a aggravated voice

" Hello to you to, Will. I heard that you past with Dr. Lecter and I need your help. There had been a murder at this address. We can meet up there." Jack gives him address and hangs.

Will only gets a few words in and he gets annoyed with this behavior. Jack always calls when he needs his help with a murder, now. Will becomes a bit angry and relies that is what Dr. Lector wants. He gets dress and drives to the location.

The house is small and ordinary but seem not to fit in this neighborhood. It looks so out of place and Will wonders could have died in this house. He guess that is a house wife who had tried too hard to fit in.

Jack comes up to Will and lead him to the house. "It is good to see that you could come. It seems like revenge kill but you have you let you look at it. Come in."

They enter the house and look as ordinary as the exterior. However, there is a hanging body from a ceiling fan. Jack leaves Will to his work.

Will takes off his glasses, closes his eyes, and sees the pendulum swing three times. He takes the man from the fan, moves him on to the couch and he is alive. He is watching TV, hears someone rings, the door bell and lets them in. The person hugs him but stabs in him in the back but that it not enough. The person stab them multiple times till he dies, then they had put them somewhere and looked for clean clothes. The person needed cleanness no matter the cost After, they redress the man the killer pulls out intestine in a cooler. They wrap the intestine around the man's neck and leaves them there to hang on the ceiling fan. The person had killed before and they had other victims.

Will goes through the motions as if he is the killer and knows that this person killed this person for a symbolic reason. They had hang then in this fashion for a reason that had effect them emotionally somehow. Yet, they knew the person for a long period of time. "Jack is there an id on the victim?" Will leaves the room and asks. He needs more information about the victim and he can have reason for death.

"Yes, his name is John Stien and he is a business man working for a pharmaceutical that sell anti-depression medication. Do you think there is a connection?" Jack asks Will and sees his face twisted as if he is thinking about what it could be.

"Yes, there is a connection. He was killed by being stab but hung to stand for his lucrative business work. This person thought he deserved to die and they killed someone else for the intestine. Have the lab test the intestine and see if they can id the other victim. There might be another victim soon that is the owner of the intestine. This person has an obsessive compulsive disorder. They had the change the man's clothes because they can't stand having dirty things. " Will informs Jacks and takes a few aspirin to calm his nerves. It not the worst one but the next that this person killed will be worse. He could feel it and it is going to be gore.

"Thank you, Will. Where do you think the next one will be? Who do you think it could be?" Jack questions Will and wants more information. He needs to catch this person.

"The next one is going to be all guts and glory because they killed the victim we just haven't found the first body yet. This person is mad at people for making them change who they are or making them take things that they don't need. They can look stable but they have rage within them. The other body might be intact and used to make symbols for each murder. That is all I can think of Jack. I need some sleep." Will informs Jack and gives him an annoyed look. He had classes to teach and papers to grade.

"Thank you, Will. You may go and I will see you later." Jack waves to Will as he leaves.

Will gets back home but when he lies down on his bed he feels awake. He wants to call Hannibal and talk to him about his troubles. He is worried that it is late but he does it any way. Will dials the number on the card and hears it ring twice.

"Hello? Will?" Hannibal says in drowsy voice and seems to be yawning.

"Yes, it is me. I am sorry to bother you but I am having a trouble sleeping and I was hoping you can help me.

"Well, I can try. Why are you awake, Will?" Hannibal asks as he wakes. He knew that Will would call but not this late. Something must happen at time for him to call. It is almost 5 am and Hannibal would have wake up in an hour.

"Well, Jack had the called me about a case and seem to be confused about it. I am not sure what this killer is thinking. So far there has been one body but I know there is at least two more victims. I can't go to sleep." Will enlightens Dr. Lecter of this news. He didn't know what was going with him. This killer is different from the rest but he couldn't get what it is. Will is becoming aggravated with this case already.

"Why do you think this killer is different from the rest? Is it way they kill? Or do you don't have enough information to find a pattern? Will, it could just be a random death?" Hannibal questions Will's cognitive thinking pattern. Maybe, Will is not think about the right kind of information. Hannibal is moving around his house making coffee while he talks to Will.

"I never thought about that. It might too early to see the pattern. I know most serial killer are males but this one might a female. However, the victim was a thirty year old male and he was hung. Woman don't kill in this fashion. This murder was very up close and personal. Women tend to kill with poison or some way that they are at a distance from the victim. I don't know. I shall keep your questions in mind. Well, I don't want to take any more of your time. Thank you very much, Dr. Lecter." Will takes the information that Dr. Lecter had told him. He like talking to him and made him feel a bit better.

"That could be a possibility. Keep that in mind if there are more victims. You are welcome, Will. I am here for you any time. Have a good day, Will." Hannibal hangs up and goes to his morning routine.

Will lays in bed and takes a nap before he has to go to work to the college. He sleep for an hour and wakes because of his alarm. Will gets ready for another hectic day with students and Jack Crawford.

* * *

Hannibal POV

I am shocked that Will had call me at all. His voice seem worried and frustrated about this new case. It interest me and I wonder who is new killer. Will seems to not know who it could be. I might have to help him with this case and I would love to. He seems to want to open up more to me and has become relying on me. This is good for me and my plan is working out as I had desired.

I wonder if I could figure it out and talk to the killer about the murders. I want to know the killer's reasoning for killing and why now. I think Will might be right about the killer being a woman because he can't connect with the killer. I still wonder what her motive is to kill this man or other victims to come. The killer might be a good friend for me.

I have an extra time to get ready. I wonder which suit I should where today. I think I am going to wear the navy blue suit with a matching vest, a cream color collar shirt with a charcoal tie and dark blue pants. I know I look stunting and I make sure that everything in place.

* * *

Killer POV

I stand watching the police get to crime scene but they bring some man that looks like an ordinary man. I wonder why he is there. He not in uniform like the rest. He look like a citizen and he looks annoyed about something. I wonder if is supposed to figure out who is the killer it. I smile and wonder how long this dance will last.

I had wanted to come by, and ask what happen to my neighbor John. I know that be a bad idea and they might question me. John was always a sweetheart when his wife was there. Yet, when she was gone he was just an asshole. He tried to push anti-depresses to my family. I decline every time and I hope he would understand. Then, one I saw him give some pills to my son. Soon after my son over dose from all the pills that John had gave him over time. The bastard didn't even say sorry for my lost. He deserve to die and he not the first. I like killing, I feel like that I have power and strength to do anything.

There are many that have wrong me over the years. It is time that I take what is mine this time.

Who is the next victim? Will catch the killer before another body is found?

Please comment and some feedback! I hope you it!


	6. Let the Game Begin

Hello! So I am changing the format that makes it more understandable. I hope so. Warning in the chapter there is killing. Enjoy

Normal POV

A week passes and Will has yet to figure to who the killer. He has Jack Crawford breathing down his neck to crack the case which is not helping at all. There was only one body so far and there were no similar murders in the area. Will had nothing to work with and his patience is growing thin.

On Thursday, at the end of a lecture class Will got a letter on his desk that seemed to come out of nowhere. Will opens and it reads.

"_Hello, Will Graham. How do you like my work? Why were you even on the crime scene aren't you always unstable? Doesn't make you a risk to the public. What I have learned about you is that you are not even FBI but a mere teacher. Wow. Will, keep in touch and look out for my next masterpiece."_

Will reads the letter and starts to shake. He runs to Jack's offices and hands him the letter.

"Do you know how this got here? Who put it on your desk? Will?" Jack questions Will and gets the letter to the lab to exainmate.

"I don't know. It was just there? Do you think the killer just walked in and drop it off?" Will responds in a worried tone and didn't know what to make of this. It means that the killer knows where he works and possible where he lives.  
"We can check if we had an visitors. Do you think that the killer wants to kill you?" Jack asks in a blunt tone.

"No. The killer just wants to play a game. I am in it because I have to solve the crime. I just have nothing to work with. I think the killer knows that I am struggle and they seem to want to give me a show. It still hard to connect with the killer. I think that it is a possibly that the killer is a woman." Will shares with Jack and rubs his head. He takes out the aspirin and takes a few to ease the pain.

"Why do you think that, Will?" Jack questions his reasoning but it could be plausible.

"Well, she has an obsession with cleanliness and the letter is written in very neat writing. I am assuming it is a woman because it is hard for me to see why she would kill. She thinks that the victim had deserve to die? I don't know. I am not getting a clear picture with a limit information." Will says as he rubs his neck. He looks at his watch and sees that soon he has to go to his appointment with Dr. Lecter.

"Will, we can assume anything. We need answers and we need to find this killer before it is too late. Will?" Jack glares at Will and sees him drifting from the conversation.

"Sorry, Jack. I really must go. Call me if they find anything about the letter that is helpful. I will be at an appointment." Will informs Jacks and leave his office in a rush.

Will drives to Dr. Lecter's office just in time and runs into the building. He is out of breath and stops at the door. He gets his breathing to normal pace and Dr. Lecter opens the door to let him in.

"Hello, Will. Come here in a rush? Busy at work?" Hannibal lets him in and he slumps into the chair.

"Yes, I didn't want to be late. I am still stuck on a case. Remember the one that I had talk to you about in the middle of the night." Will says very quickly and sees Hannibal sitting down. He notices today that his suit is a dark green almost like a forest tree, matching pants that were pleated, a pale blue shirt, and last a metallic green tie. Dr. Lecter always had impeccable taste in clothes.

"Yes, I remember the case briefly. Are you getting enough sleep?" Hannibal asks Will and notes that he is starting at his clothes yet again.

"Hmm? Sleep? Yes at times I am getting some sleep." Will looks down at the floor and waits for some kind of responds. Even, thought he wanted to tell Dr. Lector something.

"Good to hear. Will? Is there something that you wanted to share with me." Hannibal could see the anxiety on his face and his motions.

"Well, it is about the case and it makes me feel worried. I got a letter from the killer. It was like it appeared on my desk and I have no idea how it got there. I think the killer wants to give me a show." Will blurts out and feels nervous.

"Do you feel like your life is in danger? Do you think the letter had more meaning than you think? Do you have it with you at the moment?" Hannibal asks and hopes he has it on hand.

"No, it is at the lab. I don't think my life is danger. Why do you think that?" Will inquiries Dr. Lecter's questions about the letter.

"I can't really say until I see the letter. If you can ask Jack if I can take a look. I need to make sure that you safe from this new killer. I want you to be safe, Will" Hannibal smiles at Will and looks right through him. He needs Will to give him as much information about the killer.

"I could ask Jack." Will tries to smile back but stops. He didn't really know if he should smile.

"Thank you, Will." Hannibal takes a look at his watch and sees that time it up."Will, have a good night and keep me updated with the letter. I would like to help you in way I can. Goodnight, Will." Hannibal says and walks Will out the door. He didn't even touch Will and let him go home. The two part but yet their minds think about each other.

* * *

Will's POV

Today was a very long day and I thought it would never end. Dr. Lecter seemed to behavior differently. He wasn't as touchy this time and wanted more information about the case. I thought it was odd. He is keen on figuring out who the killer is yet he wants to protect me.

This case will be the death of me. My mind is not getting the full pictures and it trying to pieces things together but there are no puzzle pieces. Jack keeps on questioning me and he keeps on pressuring me to solve the case. He causes me to be more stressed about the case. I need to find the killer before we find another body. I know there will be at least two more. The next one will be more shocking and look like a piece of art. I can't even image how or why this killer is reason for killing. This killer is smart but they will make a mistake. I am so tired of this case and I want to find the killer already.

Tonight, I fall asleep with ease and think about Dr. Lecter. He became my dream and protect me from all that is bad. A dream that had hope in become something good. I feel like I am dreaming and sleeping for once.

Hannibal's POV

Will is opening up to me with more ease and wants to share more information about his cases. He still seems nervous about the killer and had something else on his mind. I should have asked him about Jack. He seems to be the root of all the problems that Will has in his life.

I notice he stares at me for moment, I believe that he enjoys looking at my clothes for some reason. I still question if he attracted to me or he is possibly gay. Will never answered that question in a proper tone.

He so naive to what is happen to him but that is how I need him to be. I want to confuse him for a bit till I get what I need from him.

Will is a great pawn who is right where I wanted him to be. I want him to feel trapped because of Jack pushing to solve cases. Then, Will goes to me for help and hopeful starts to mistrusting Jack.

Will is such good company. Maybe I should have him for company? Or have him for dinner? I wonder how I can bring him to my house without crossing the boundary? He might think that he is in danger. I could use this to my advantage and invite him to my house for safety. It is time to make some plans and maybe find this dainty killer.

* * *

Killer's POV

The bitch deserve to die because she was so damn judgmentally. I am doing the town a favor they should thank me for killing the bitch. Her name is Jane Goodman and she was the best housewife in the community. She made sure that everyone knew it and she would rub in my face. She would brag about her perfect family, perfect husband, perfect children, perfect garden, perfect cooking and her perfect life.

She had always bashed my life and she said that my son wanted to die. I snapped on the inside but in on the surface I was calm. I had enough of her perfect shit and I decide to kill her. I slit her throat with a knife, her blood spills on my clothes and this angers me. Then, I cut open her chest cavity, and I break her rib bones so they protrude out of her body. I take her heart out, ripe her face off, cut off her hands and mailed the heart to her family. Because, family comes from the heart and I hope they enjoy her heart being with them. I can't wait till Will Graham sees my master piece. I made everything prefect just how the bitch liked it.

When Will figure out who the killer is?

Please rate and feedback please!


	7. The Misleading Path

Hello! Warning this chapter has gore! Hannibal having his way with Will. Enjoy!

Normal POV

There is a bright light in the darkness of Will's room and a loud noise coming from his phone. He gets up from bed and picks up the phone." Hello?"

"There had been another death and it is a piece of work. Come down to the Town Hall." Jacks informs Will and hangs up as he always does.

Will groans, sluggish get out of bed, and knows that today is going to be one hell of a day. He is knows this mind will be altered and he needs to brace himself. He gets dress and drives to the location. He notices there is a lot of people at the crime scene but they were people of the community. Someone important must have died which makes his job harder.

"Jack?" Will calls out and wonders how he is getting in before people start to ask who he was. He feels uncomfortable and wishes that he is in a quiet place.

"Will, follow me. This one is a lot worse than the other one." Jack grabs Will and leads him into the small building.

The air smells metallic and a hint of iron. There must have been a lot of blood lost or the victim is place in a certain place that air out the body. Will walks into the lobby and sees a body. The body is on a display naked with her rib cage showing, her skin pulled back to show the insides, and her hands were cut off. Will looks closer at the body, sees that her throat is slit, and her heart has been removed.

"Where is her heart? The killer took it but it not here." Will questions Jack before he does his mental skill.

"I was just informed that the family has it. The killer mailed to them last night. This killer is a sick one. I will make sure everyone is gone. Will, can you do this? I know this case has become frustrating for you." Jack questions Will's ability and worries that he is not as stable as before.

* * *

"Yes now please leave." Will says in a quiet tone and hears Jack leaving.

The pendulum swings three times and everything is blank. The victim is being killed in forest by having her throat slit first. Then, he cuts her open and opens the rib cage open a bit in order to get the heart. He cuts off her hands to make her seem less perfect. He take her clothes off because it gets dirty. He took her to the town hall because she was an important person in community. Then, he sets the stage for everyone to see. The victim deserve to die but she need to be perfect and staged the right way. After, everything is set he takes the heart out places in a safe place. He finished the job by open the rib cage wider for everyone to see how ugly she is on the inside.

Will goes back to normal but can better understand the killer after this death. He gets out the building and walks over to Jack to talk to him. Some random person hands him a letter and run off. Will reads letter and starts to react to it. He looks for Jack to inform him.

The letter read "_Will Graham, do you like my new art piece? It is a good piece. I was putting my feelings into. Do you see which emotion I am trying to show? Will, did you figure out who I am yet? Come on Will. How more bodies would you like? Please enjoy my art."_

Jack reads the letter and becomes frustrated with everyone."Who the hell gave this letter! Who wrote this damn letter!" He shouts at the crowd but everyone seemed to move away from Jack.

"Jack it was just a random person. The killer knows that I am on this case. Let's do the job." Will becomes the stable person for just a moment and Jack turns to him.

"You are right. We have to question all the towns people. Maybe someone is a revile with this woman." Jack tell his group and Will walks with him.

"I have a question can I get the letter back for last time? I wanted to look at and see if there are any clues?" He asks in a shy voice and hopes that Jack agrees with it.

"Yeah sure. Only for a day. You can go. I will call if we need you. Also, Will find this killer. Now!" Jack commands and Will jumps at the comment.

Will gets to lab to get the paper for Hannibal and then calls him. "Dr. Lecter I have the paper for you and more information. I was hoping that you could help me." He asks him and hopes he could find the killer with better luck.

"Will? Yes that is fine where should we meet?" Hannibal asks and wonders what he could do with Will this time.

"My house. I have other notes there." Will says but feels a bit worried that Dr. Lecter would come to his house. Anything could happen good or bad.

"That is fine. I shall see you soon, Will."Hannibal gets ready to go to Will's house and smiles a little. He thinks what he could do to entertain himself.

* * *

Will drives home and thinks of who could have kill the victims. This new death makes it seem like it is a woman for sure. He gets to his home and see that Dr. Lecter got there earlier.

"Hello, Will. Ready to share?" He smiles and lets Will open the door.

"Yes. There was another murder a woman with her heart removed. Her rib cage broken in half to uncover the inside. It was gruesome. This killer is very mad at the people that she kills." Will informs Hannibal as they walk into his house that is full of hungry dogs. He hands note to Hannibal and then tends to his dogs."Sorry, I really must take care of them."

Hannibal nods and reads the note. He stands thinking if the letter is meant to scary Will. He honestly thinks it more like a hello letter and this person wants Will to notice them.

"So? Should I be worried?" Will asks impatiently and can see that Dr. Lecter has more questions to ask.

"No, Will you don't have to worry about the killer coming after you. This letter is more like a hello. So you think that the killer is a she? Why? Give me your reasons." Hannibal asks and sees the Will's mind is working. He touches Will arms gentle in a soothing way.

Will looks confused just for a moment."The latest victim is a woman that she hates and might have a grudge against her. She lives in the same community and she wants people to give her the respect that she deserves. She wants to be a part of the community and wants to help them get rid of the bad. She might have had a family but they were affected by the victims. This is why she killed them because they told something that was precious to her." Will says and figures out the killers profile.

"Very well done, Will. You have made a profile." Hannibal gets closer to Will and his breathe tickles Will's neck. He wants to mess about with him. Will is being a good boy but can he handle this kind of intimacy.

Will breathe become uneven and he didn't know what to do. He wants Dr. Lecter to touch him and reward him for getting the answer. " Dr. Lecter? What is going on?" He blushes and feels Hannibal pushing his body up against his.

"Whatever you want, Will?" Hannibal touches Will's face and feels his stub. He can feel that he is getting uncomfortable and confused. Hannibal licks his lips and looks into Will's confused eyes. He leans over Will's face and just about to kiss him but he pulls away. "Thank you, Will. Have a good night and I shall see you later this week" Hannibal leaves quiet and goes to his own way.

"Good night?" Will says in a quiet voice and wonder what just happen. Did Dr. Lecter try to kiss him or just emotional confused him. He has to call Jack about the profile. "Hello, Jack we are looking for a woman that want revenge. She will be living in the community but no would know that she is the killer. She might have another body in her house. She might have someone in her family that has died in this recent year. Make the police look at all the woman in the community." Will says in a rush voice and hopes that helps Jack.

"Thank you, Will. I will keep you posted." Jack says and hangs up.

Will sits in his house confused about the event that just happen to him. Is Dr. Lecter attracted to him?

* * *

Will POV

Tonight, was something that I never thought would happen. I figure out the killer profile but Dr. Lecter helped me somehow. He did something else to me to. He touched me again and it was strange but I enjoyed so much. He keeps on giving me mixed messages. I don't know how to feel at this moment. My body feels stun but excited at the same time. I don't know why that I am way I feel this way. Dr. Lecter makes feel alive but why. I need to get some sleep my mind is becoming disoriented. I go to bed not know what will happen next.

* * *

Hannibal POV

Will, gave me a lot information which will be useful to find this killer. It was fun manipulating Will and he seems confused. I had him feel something which I can used to my advantage. I am start to like Will more and more. He is so fragile and he can break so easily like ice. Will Graham, is mine to keep and only me.

I really must be finding her and maybe reason with her. I go to the community which the killings happen. I look for a person that is a woman with a scornful demeanor. I drive around for a bit and about to give up.

Then, I see a woman comes out a small house and she seems happy with herself. I park far away and walk over to her house. I can smell the blood and rotting bodies. She is fairly new to think profession but she might be good company. I might be able to help her if she is well mannered.

I knock on the door and hope that she will opens it. I wait for a moment only to see a beautiful woman with a confused look.

"Hello? How are you? I am sorry to bother but my car broke down I need to use a phone." I ask her and she looks at me. She seems suspicion of me and she is right to.

"Who are you really? Do you know Will Graham?" She smiles at me like she knows why I am here. I smile at her back and she lets me in. Anything can happen tonight and I hope I make a new friend rather than kill another one.

Killers talking about Will Graham. What will happen?

I want some feedback! Comments please!


	8. Bad Company

Warning this chapter has gore and detail death. Enjoy!

Normal POV

Will goes home, he wants to solve this case because he can feel like he is close but he still can't see the killer in his mind. He decide he should sleep on and goes to bed. The night is calm and quiet. No called Will and he gets to sleep for once.

Will gets up and checks on his dogs. He gets ready for work and might have time to teach a class hopefully. However, his plan doesn't go as he wants. His phones starts to ring and he knows that is Jack."Hello, have any updates?" He asks before Jack says anything.

"Yes, we have found the killer in a interesting way. The police on patrol of streets, went into the killer's home and they found her body and the body of her husband in the cellar. Please come to this address. We need you to take a look at this. It is worse than the last one, Will. Be prepared." Jack says and hangs up.

Will is shocked they found the killer so fast and dead. He didn't understand what is going on. Is there a serial killer who kills other serial killers? A case can never be simple. This case has been engulf into his mind's core and it made is rot with death. He hates look at the bodies sometimes yet he can image himself doing these crimes.

* * *

Will drives to the location and sees the media again. This time Freddie Lound is there waiting for him to screw up. He avoids her and runs to Jack. "Hey, is possible to get the media out?" Will asks with a unsteady voice.

"No, I have tried but be careful of Lound. You can go in but I warn it is really bad. This killer is a sick son of bitch."Jack lets Will through and gives him his space.

As Will walks in he sees her body and it is not pleasant. The killer literary turn into a piece of art this is hanging on the wall. The frame are her hands and legs, her head is the center piece, which is nailed into the wall, and her body parts are fill in the empty spots of the canvas. The picture look like a dinner table in a twist way and the head is the centerpiece. Will notes that her heart is missing from the picture and possible other organs. He needs to take a look at the husband body and he knows that the wife killed him. He goes down to the cellar and sees that the man was cut into smaller pieces. The man had no large intense which must have been used in the first murder. Will is done with the husband and goes back up to look at the wife. Who could have done this?

The pendulum swings four times and Will sees the woman drink tea on the couch. He knocks on her door and asked her if he can use her phone. She questions his reasons but then lets him in. He seats with her and has some tea. However, something made him snap and he wants to kill her. They struggle and he find a letter opener. He stabs her in throat and lets her bleed out. He starts to assemble the painting and makes sure everything stays together. He is trying to make a master piece that is better than the last murder of the woman in the town hall. He wants to show that he can do better job than the killer.

Will goes back to reality and he still wonders who could have killed her. Someone must have know this is killer and they had to show who is superior killer in this area. Will wishes that is the Chesapeake Ripper but this is not is MO. His mind is trying to think of other killer but his information is jumbled at the moment.

"I am done but I can't think of who could have killed her. All that I could tell is this guy is a professional and they are a serial killer as well. This case seems like it will never end. I will go to classes and then see what the lab finds out later." Will tells Jack and goes to his car. He has a certain red head who is following him. He is not in the mood for her antics and wants to do his job.

"Will Graham, did you just inspect the killer body? Who did this? Is there another serial killer on the loose that kills other serial killers?" Freddie asks Will but he give her nothing.

He is not going to talk to her because the last time she had twist his words. She always makes him look at if he is crazy. She is a cruel person that needs to get all the information or she will make up information.

* * *

Will drives to the academy and hopes that classes are not too annoying. He is not having a good day and he needs to talk to Hannibal. He calls Hannibal on his break and waits for him to pick up.

"Hello, Will. How is the case going?" Hannibal asks Will knowing that he killed that woman. She wasn't very good company and she had too much pride in her work.

"Well, we found the killer but now I have to find her killer. It is a never ending cycle. I wanted to your opinion about this case. What kind of person kills another serial killer who themselves is a serial killer?" Will asks Hannibal but there is no respond at first.

"Sorry, Will I really must go. I have made plans but I will see on Thursday right?" Hannibal tells Will and he has plans to see Abigail. He is give Will the cold shoulder and make feel fluster with him.

"Yeah, it is fine. Sorry to bother you, Dr. Lecter." Will hangs up and feels hurt for some reason. Dr. Lecter is usual helpful and kind to him. Will can't think of what he had done to bother him and feels rejection as well.

* * *

The classes at the end of the day and Will goes to lab to see if they have found any other evidence. He sees that everyone is working on the body and they are trying to piece it together.

"Oh Hello, Will."Beverly says and gives him a smile. Will doesn't react to her because he is so engross to the body at the moment.

He turn her, he gives her a crooked smile and responds "Hey Beverly. Did you guys find anything?" He looks at the body and tries to see what he is missing.

"Ah, yes the victim is missing her heart, kidneys, liver, tongue and stomach. The killer wanted to harvest her for organs." Zeller chimes in and Price glares at him for talking.

"Like the Chesapeake ripper? It must have been a doctor of some sort. Thanks guys." Will walks away and drives home. He needs to think who could do this and he might need some help from a certain serial killer.

* * *

Will POV

This case will be the death of me. I can't stop thinking about that body becoming an art piece. She must have had it coming because who ever came to that door must have been mad at her. I wish Dr. Lecter could have talk me through it like he did before. He seemed to be in a rush and he didn't want to talk to me. Do he not like me anymore? I miss him. What is going on with me?

I need to focus on a this case not Dr. Lecter. My mind is a fucking mess and I need to make it work. So the original killer had killed people to a vengeance her son death and to protect her honor. The other serial killer killed her for a different reason but displayed her at an art piece. This is not helping at all and I am exhausted. I need to go talk to Gideon tomorrow if that is possible. I have to find this killer before more bodies are found. Fuck this case I am going to bed.

* * *

Hannibal POV

I really had to kill that woman she was very bad company and she was rude to me. She just wanted me to talk about Will and I could not do that. She said that wants to kill him but I will never allow that to happen. I am the only one that can hurt Will.

Then, she had the audacity to say that she is the better killer than me. I will not have that kind of rudest. I had to kill her but I made it poetic in a way. The artist became the art.

I did make plans to see Abigail and want to talk to her about adoption. I want her a part of my family and possible get Will involved. I really miss her and Will keeps me busy that I have very little time to see her. She seems to be getting better but she needs to be free. I will protect her from any harm. I will be able to assemble my perfect family.

What are Will and Hannibal planning?

Please reviews! Some feed back!


	9. Two Front War

Hello. Update and there will be changing in format again. Sorry. Enjoy! More notes at the end

Normal POV

The day is gray and it is lightly rain. The odds are not in favor of either soul which is seeking for their answers today. Hannibal is going to visit Abigail and wants to see how she is doing. He has heard that she has woken up and he wanted to be the first one to see her. He hopes that Will would come by at some point as well. He is dressed in a plum shirt with a silk black vest, a matching jacket, a silver tie, and a dark gray pants. He is excited to see Abigail she is a ray of hope for him.

He gets to the hospital and figures out which room she is staying. He comes in with a bouquet of flowers and sees that someone is in the room. He sees bright curly red hair and figures it is Freddie Lound. He didn't like it and hopes that Abigail didn't agree to anything.

"Good morning ladies." Hannibal says and nods at each of them. "Am I interrupting something?" He asks as he places the flowers into a vase.

"No. I wasn't excepting visitors." Abigail says is a astonish tone but she gives him a small smile. This man did save her life but she doesn't even know his name.

"I should go." Freddie says and sees that Hannibal wants her to leave. "Call me if you want to make a deal." She gives Abigail a card, gives him a nod, and walks out.

"Hello, I am Dr. Hannibal Lector. Do you remember me Abigail?" Hannibal says as we walks around the room and then he sits next to her bed.

"Yes, a bit. Thank you for saving me. I thought I was going to die on that floor. Oh thanks for the flower they are nice." Abigail says as she plays with her hands. She didn't know what to think of Dr. Lector but she feel safe with him. One of the nurse said that he and another man were here watching her. They must care about her and may be the only family that she will have now.

"You are welcome. That is good that you remember me. How have you been?" He asks her and looks into her bright blue eyes. He could see that she is nervous and confused about his presences.

"Well, I saw my father kill my mother, he tried to kill me and then I saw him die. What am suppose feel? Where is that guy that killed my father?" She ask as she clings to the sheets. She is becoming mad at her life and wishes that she could have a normal life.

"I am sorry Abigail. This must be hard for you. Will Graham is working on other case. Why do you want to meet him?"Hannibal says and tries to read her emotions but she seems to be pondering about something. She needs someone to help her through this terrible event and he is wants to help her.

"I don't know. I am mad that he killed my father on the other hand I am glad that he is dead. He killed all those girls right?" Abigail says in an unsure tone but she knows the truth and she feels guilty as well.

"Yes, he did but you know that already Abigail." He says and sees her react to his words.

"You were the one on the phone? I know your voice. Why did you do that? Did you know my father?" She questions Hannibal and becomes worried about his intentions to being here.

"Yes, I was on the phone. I wanted to know if your father was home. No, I didn't know him. Abigail, I am not here to hurt you. I want to help you. I thought you could open up to me?" Hannibal says in a soothing tone and she listens to the clam voice.

"I have to think about it. Give me your number. I might need it. What do you prefer to be called?" Abigail asks and wonders what they will become. Dr. Lector could become her new father but she has yet to meet this Will Graham.

"You can call me Hannibal. You should rest. Maybe next time we could walk around the garden? Get your strength back Abigail." Hannibal smiles at her and touches her hand. He gives her his card into her hand.

"Thanks you Hannibal. Until we meet again. Try to bring Will Graham with you." She says with a smiles and hopes he come again.

Hannibal nods and leaves the room. As he walks out the hospital he sees Will pass by him but he didn't notice him. He looks mad at something but he is worried about Abigail. Then Will turn back and thinks to himself that he is seeing things now. Hannibal grins and gets to his office.

* * *

Will drives to the Mental Hospital to see Gideon and hopes he will help him solve this case. He didn't call Dr. Chilton but he could care less what that man thinks. He needs to solve this murder to make sure that no more people are killed. This case is driving him mad and he can't take it.

"Will Graham? What are you doing here? You don't have an appointment." Dr. Chilton asks and sees that Will is mad at someone.

"I have to talk to Gideon. He can possible help me with a case. Just let me see him." Will says in a husky tone and he wanted this to happen now.

"I don't know if I should. He is very manipulative. You are not the most stable person. I am going call Jack then I can give you an answer." He leaves Will alone without thinking what he would do.

Will hisses at Dr Chilton comment and leaves the office. He figures out where Gideon and tries to get there. However, there is a guard and he seems to know that he is doesn't belong here. "I am here on behalf of the FBI." He struggles to showing confidence and assertiveness. The guard stares at him and lets him go. What is the worst that can happen?

Will finds Gideon's cell and sits across him. "Gideon wake up. I need to talk to you?"Will shouts at first but lowers his voice.

The man gets out of his make shift bed and sees a visitor. Gideon is not expecting a visitor and notices that is Will Graham. He knows about this young man from the news papers. What business does he have with him? "Hello, Will. What did you want to talk about?" He sits in a chair and watches Will movement. He notes his emotions and sees he mad at someone or something.

Will is shocked that Gideon would know who he is but his face has been in the media."Do you know a serial killer that kills other serial killers?" He gets right to the point because he didn't want to stay here. This place feels eerie and seems to be foreshadow someone's future.

"Why are you asking me this? Not that I know of. How are you Will? Does killing make you feel powerful?" Gideon starts to questions the nervous mess in front of him. He wants to have some fun with Will.

"Thanks for nothing." Will leaves before Gideon can get inside his mind. He walks out and is still pissed that he didn't get information that he wanted. He storms out and decides to see Abigail. He goes to visit her, stops, and he thinks that he sees Hannibal. His mind must be playing tricks on him.

* * *

It is late but the nurse let Will through because he said that he be quick. He knocks on the door and hears a quiet voice say come in. He comes in and sees Abigail reading a novel. "Hello Abigail. My name is Will Graham. I just wanted to see how you were doing." He forces a smiles and sees that she is happy to see him.

"I know who you are. Thank you for looking over me. It is getting late. Maybe you can come by with Hannibal." Abigail says with a bright smile and hopes that they can both visit her.

"Um sure. I guess. I should go. Good night Abigail. See you soon." He says and walks out wondering what just happen. Hannibal must have been there today as well.

"Good night Will." She says in a whisper and goes to bed. Abigail hopes that she will get to know Hannibal and Will better in time.

Will leaves the hospital confused and mad at everything. When will his mind be stable and not have to suffer anymore. Tonight, is going be a long night and he will not have peace. He need to talk to Hannibal about his case and mind.

The format is changing! I will only put the Point of Views of Hannibal and Will where it is needs or when I feel like it is needed. I want more Hannibal and Will moments so that is what will happen soon .! Thanks for feedback and reviews!


End file.
